DevilAngel
by Nyappie
Summary: Bagaimana jika Rodrick dibully bukan membully ? AU


Sudah pasti AU. Acak acakan, bikin gregetan.

Banyak OC & OOC, karena author ga inget alias pikun sama karakter2nya. Ada mengandung yaoi.

Chapter 1: Rodrick si anak baik part 1.

"Tolong bangunkan kakakmu, Greg" Susan Heffley yaitu ibunya menyuruh dia untuk membangunkan kakaknya yang sangat sangat baik.

'Baik? Mungkin ini hari kebalikan' pikir Greg yang keinget film busa yang ada di kamar mandinya (?). Greg si anak (sok) baik mematuhi perintah maminya yang tercinta (?).

Sesampainya di depan pintu kakaknya, ia langsung masuk tanpa ketuk pintu. Anak sopan gituloh.

Melihat kakaknya, yaitu Rodrick yang sedang tidur, dia mengambil air yang tadi dia ambil, dia ingin balas dendam. Greg hendak menyiram Rodrick, tapi karena kesialannya sungguh langkah, niat balas dendamnya ketahuan. Tuh mata dah melek, well..

'Kalo gw sirem, ntar kena bacot die, kalo gw ga sirem, lebih parah lg' pikir Greg dengan segala kegaulannya.

'Sirem aja dah! Biar greget' pikir Greg dan langsung menyiram tuh muka iblis.

Sang iblis yang tersiram, malah bengong..sambil mangap.

Greg si anak (sok) pinter langsung lari kebawah dan ngumpet. Si Rodrick baru nyadar ketika ada suara maminya yang nyuruh turun buat makan.

'Muka gw kok basah? Gw memang ngiler tapi ga sebanyak ini kan' pikir Rodrick masih belom konek kalo adeknya nyirem.

'Tadi ada Greg..'

'DAFUK GW BARU NYADAR'

"GREEEEEEEEGG!" Teriak Rodrick sambil lari keluar kamar.

'Anak ku pagi pagi udah semangat ya' pikir Susan yang denger teriakan Rodrick dari atas.

Rodrick hendak mau turun tangga, tapi ada satu keganjalan! Tuh maenan Manny berceceran di tangga. Rodrick yang matanya sangat tajam setajam silet, ga liat kalo ada maenan.

Yah nasi udah jadi bubur.

Tuh Rodrick jatoh dari tangga.

Greg yang melihat adegan-yang-bikin-ngakak-di-film-kartun tersebut, langsung menghampiri kakaknya yang pingsan di lantai.

Kita tau kalo Greg itu anak yang sangaaaaat baik. Greg melepas ikat pinggangnya, dan mengangkat ikat pinggangnya tinggi tinggi. Serasa menang dalam pertandingan smackdown(?) gitu deh.

Frank, papinya dari duo setan itu langsung mengomeli Greg.

"Bukannya di tolongin, malah mamerin iket pinggang"

"Gitu gitu iket pinggang ini tuh limited edition loooh" kata Greg bangga.

Frank ber-oh aja. Dia mengangkat tubuh Rodrick. Berjalan di altar, Susan menebari bunga di belakangnya. Greg memainkan lagu yang biasa di pernikahan. Sungguh romantis.

Ok. Back to the story (?)

Frank membaringkan tubuh Rodrick di sofa. Terus balik ke ruang makan.

"Itu kok di diemin aja sih?" Tanya istri kepada suaminya.

"Diemin aja. Ntar juga bangun" kata sang suami sambil baca koran.

'Ternyata sifat baik gw keturunan dari bapak gw!' Pikir Greg BANGGA.

Setelah mereka selesai makan. Rodrick baru bangun.

"Oh, kau sudah bangun! Cepat mandi, terus sarapan, lalu pergi ke sekolah!" Suruh Susan.

...

"Jangan diem aja, sana mandi!" Omel Susan mendorong Rodrick ke kamar mandi lalu menutup pintu tersebut.

Rodrick celingak celinguk kaya orang bego..

Dia tidak ingat kenapa tubuhnya sakit (gara gara jatoh tadi)

Rodrick akhirnya memutuskan untuk mandi.

~15 menit kemudian~

Rodrick keluar dengan sehelai handuk di pinggangnya. Dia menaiki tangga, memasuki ruangannya. Setelah selesai pakai baju, dia turun.

"Tumben lu ga pake eyeliner" kata Greg dengan segala kegaulannya.

? Rodrick tidak mengerti.

Greg yang sawan gara gara si Rodrick diem aja, langsung manggil papi maminya.

"Ga panas kok" kata Susan memegang dahi Rodrick.

"Eh ngomong dong, kok diem aja?" Tanya Frank.

"Coba di cek dulu mi pake 'itu'" kata Greg ke emaknya.

Susan mengacungkan jempol ke anaknya.

"Nama kamu siapa, nak?" Tanya Susan ke Rodrick.

"Rodrick Heffley" jawab Rodrick pelan.

Frank dan Greg menatap satu sama lain dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Ini berbahaya baginya untuk ke sekolah" bisik Greg ke ayahnya dengan nada (sok) serius.

"Apa yang mesti kita lakukan?" Tanya Frank ke anaknya.

Ayah nanya anak, hebat.

Sementara itu..

"Nak, jika ada masalah, katakan saja kepada mamamu ini! Nanti mama tebas!" Kata Susan.

"Ok." Kata Rodrick ke mamanya sambil senyum. Eak

Frank, Susan, dan Greg melihat senyuman Rodrick. Mereka langsung memeluk Rodrick dengan erat.

'Rodrick yang dulu kembali' tekun mereka.

To be continue~

Apa yang terjadi pada masa lalu Rodrick?~ tunggu aja flashbacknya #lol


End file.
